mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuba In Crisis
Cuba In Crisis Limited Time Mission Event available from February 24, 2011 to March 3, 2011. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. This enemy infiltrates like smoke, and destroys like fire. This event continues the story of the shadowy organization we stumbled across in Dead Man Talking, which we soon find out to be called the Neo-Imperium. At the culmination of the event Cuba is over-run by the Neo-Imperium and all access is denied. As an extra during this event, the Prop 4 ( ) also drops from Jobs and Fights (with a limit of 10/day). There is also a 5x Job Mastery bonus if you have not completed Cuba yet. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Civil Unrest "Hey PLAYER, you remember me, right? Don Ramirez from Cuba. Yes, we've had our differences, but it's time to put them aside. Something big is happening in Cuba..." - Don Ramirez "Hmmm, didn't find much, huh? I was hoping you'd have more luck than me. Maybe we're thinking too small." - Don Ramirez #Declare a War 1 time. #Job: Execute A Regional Arms Dealer (14x) #Take out 10 Instigators. (Requires 8 ) }} Puppet Masters "There are a lot more people involved in this than I anticipated. We need to be careful." - Don Ramirez "We've had a stroke of good luck. General Vargas says he has some info for us. Let's pay him a visit." - Don Ramirez #Rob 15 Tobacco Plantations In Cuba. #Collect from your Bodega 2 times. (You can collect from Bodega every 8 hours) #Job: Bring The Local Teamsters Under Control (14x) General Information "The people you're up against are called the Neo-Imperium. I will help you, PLAYER, but first you must do some things for me." - General Vargas "General Vargas has gone missing. The Neo Imperium must have caught up with him. And I think you're being followed. Watch yourself." - Don Ramirez #Ice 15 opponents in Cuba. #Build 2 Vehicles. }} Trace The Broadcast "You should check in on your Cuban interests to see if they've had trouble with the Neo-Imperium." - Don Ramirez "Worse than I thought. Your Cuban operatives are missing. But, we found a broadcast that was sent to an old oil platform south of Guantanamo - might be worth investigating." - Don Ramirez #Upgrade your Factory 15 times. #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Gift Request) #Job: Establish A Loansharking Business (20x) The Best Defense "The oil platform you seek is heavily guarded. You'll need my gunboats to have a chance at baording it. I'll lend them to you, but you must guarantee my safety first." - Senor Carazco "You work fast. The gunboats are yours. Be careful. This Neo Imperium group is capable of great and terrible things." - Senor Carazco #Ask for 6 Manila Envelopes. #Ice 6 opponents in Cuba. #Rob 20 times in Cuba. }} A Little To Late "This is our last chance. If we fail here, we're both in trouble. And I have a bad feeling about this." - Don Ramirez "The platform blew up as soon as we got close! It was a trap! We have no choice... time to flee Cuba." - Don Ramirez #Get support from your mafia (8x). (Gift Request) #Job: Set Up A High Volume Smuggling Operation (20x). #Win 1 War. }} Gallery Cuba_In_Crisis_Newspaper.png Cuba_In_Crisis_Guide.png End_Of_Cuba_2.jpg Category:Missions Category:Events Category:Cuba In Crisis Category:Neo-Imperium Category:Limited Time Missions